Secrets
by inuyashalover20
Summary: Ash is a Werewolf, Tracy is a Weredingo and Misty is a fox maiden. When they find out each others secrets, they become a pack. But why is team rocket trying to destroy them? Rated PG just to be safe. Might contain humor. (P.S: I suck at summaries) Please


Ash, Misty and Tracy were all sitting by the campfire eating dinner they got from a nearby town. Pikachu played with Togepi as the other three talked. Misty looked over to the quiet Ash. He's hasn't been talking a lot all week. "Hey Ash, what's wrong?" Tracy asked. Misty nodded in agreement. When he didn't answer, Misty started to get anouyed. "Come on Ash, you can tell us what's wrong." She said. When he still didn't answer, Misty lost her temper. She threw a punch at him, only to have her fist grabbed by Ash's hand. Misty stopped and Ash let go of her fist. He stood up and began to walk away with Pikachu. "I'll be right back." He said as he kept walking. Tracy looked at Misty. "We should go follow him." Misty nodded, picked Togepi up and followed Tracy.

When Ash got to a clearing, he started to change. He grew silverish black fur all over his body as he took his shirt off. His face and head turned into a wolf head and face that had smooth silver fur and also grew a silver mane. His hands became furry and he grew claws as his feet became big wolf feet. His eyes changed from brown to silver with a hint of gold in them. He made a slit in front of his tail bone in his pants and pulled his silver wolf tail through the slit as a shining sword appeared in the blue hilt that was attached to Ash's belt. His human ears dissappeared as two silver wolf ears rested on top of his head. He grew two black Charizard wings on his back and he stretched them as he became more muscular. After his transforming into his true form, Ash looked at Pikachu. "You ready Pikachu?" He asked his pokemon. Pikachu nodded and jumped in Ash's arms.

Ash then turned around to a quiet sound. He got into a crouching position, putting Pikachu down. Ash stalked over to the scrub on all four. When he was close enough, he pounced as he snarled. Ash pounced something and raised his right furry clawed hand to strike. He stopped when he found out who it was. Ash scrambled off of her, as if afraid of her. 'Misty, and Tracy.' Was the only things that went through his mind at the moment. Misty got up and looked at Ash with worried eyes. She stepped closer and he backed up. Tracy began to scetch in his scetch book on how Ash looked in his werewolf form. Ash turned tail and ran on all four. Pikachu jumped on his master's shoulder as Ash ran from his friends.

He stopped running when he heard Togepi crying. He looked back to see Tracy and Misty trying to calm him down. Ash sighed and catiously walked to them. Togepi stopped crying and looked at Ash. Misty and Tracy looked up at him with curious eyes. Ash picked up a flower on the ground and held it in front of Togepi. His furry clawed hands started to glow blue. He touched the flower with his right index finger and the flower became a Butterfree as small as a biscut that was a beautiful aqua blue. The Butterfree landed on Ash's left index finger and he held the Butterfree up to Togepi. Topegi waved his small arms happily as the Butterfree landed on his head. It landed in the palm of Ash's right hand and he closed it. Then Ash raised his arm upward to the sky and he opened his furry clawed hand. Once he opened his hand, millions of aqua blue Butterfree flew away in a flock. Their aqua blue color glowed as the moonlight hit them, causing a beautiful sight.

Misty and Tracy stood amazed. Pikachu and Togepi had wide eyes of happiness. Ash looked at them with a smile and howled. After getting their atention, his paws started glowing blue again. He waved his paws around and something appeared in the palm of his left hand. He held up to Misty and she gasped. It was a pure gold necklace with a diamond hanging from it. The werewolf put it around Misty's neck. She hugged Ash with one arm and held Togepi with the other. After the hug, Ash made golden banockulars for Tracy. Tracy thanked him about 50 times.

Ash made Togepi a teddy bear that had a crystal on its forehead. Togepi took it and hugged it. Ash gave Pikachu a collar that had diamonds on it and he put it around the pokemon's neck. Pikachu hopped on his shoulder and rubbed his head against Ash's in happiness. Ash smiled and sat down on the grass. Misty and Tracy laid down next to him and fell asleep. Ash laid down and fell asleep. Little did they know is that a dark figure watched them sleep.

-Morning-

Ash woke up to a drop of water landing on his muzzle. He opened his eyes and looked at the sky. The clowds were grey and a slight rubbling sound could be heard. Ash got up and woke his friends up. He picked up his slumbering Pikachu and walked with his friends. They walked until they came to a cave. Ash suddenly stopped and growled loudly. Misty and Tracy looked at him as Pikachu took Togepi out of Misty's arms and hid behind a rock. Ash sniffed the air multiple times and his eyes widen. "What's wrong Ash?" Misty asked. Ash looked at her and pounced both Tracy and Misty. Before the two could yell, gun shots were heard at the mouth of the cave. Ash yelped when a bullet hit his right shoulder. Blood dripped from him to Misty and Tracy's clothes. Ash got up and turned to see four men with guns and swords.

Ash snarled and started changing again. He then turned into a full wolf that had silverish black fur. He barked and lunged into battle. The men shot at him but missed every shot as he came speeding towards them. Ash snarled and in a blink of an eye, he killed three of the men. The man pulled out a pokeball and threw it. Out of it came an Arcanine. Ash snarled as did the pokemon and the fight began. Blood was everywhere as the two canines fought. Ash finally knocked it out and won the fight. But the man pulled his sword out and threw it at him. Ash howled in pain as the sword stabbed his shoulder. He collasped in a heap of his blood. "Ash!" Misty and Tracy yelled as they ran up to their wounded friend.

Ash changed back into his true form and wobbily got up. He pulled the sword out of his shoulder and threw it aside. He snarled and ran at the man on all four. His claws began to glow yellow. Ash lept in the air and outstretched his furry clawed hand. "Wolf Slasher!" He yelled as he struck down on the man. The man yelled in pain as he dropped dead. Ash turned to his friends and collasped. Misty and Tracy hurried to his side and checked his wounds. Ash looked up to them and blacked out afterwards.

-Deeper in the Cave-

Ash woke up to breathing against his chest. He opened his eyes and looked to see what it was, just to see Misty asleep against his chest. He smiled at her and gently moved her away so he could get up. He moved her next to his slumbering Pikachu and the sleeping Togepi. He started to walked towards the entrance until he heard a whimper. He turned around and walked back to Misty. She started to change when he got close to her. Her head and face turned into a fox head and face with smooth fire red fur and also grew a fire red mane. Her human ears dissappeared and two fox ears appeared on top of her head. She grew fire red fur all over her body as her fox tail ripped a small slit big enough for itself so it could be visible. Her human feet became big fox feet as two fire red Articuno wings appeared on her back. She still had her clothes on as her hands became furry and clawed. Her muscles became bigger, showing how strong she really is.

Ash was wide eyed as he saw Misty in her true form. Then he saw Tracy starting to change. Tracy's head and face turned into a dingo head and face with smooth silver fur and also grew a silver mane. His human ears were gone as two dingo ears appeared on top of his head. He grew silver fur all over his body as his shirt ripped off and his pants stayed on. His dingo tail made a slit big enough for itself so it could be visible. His human feet became big dingo feet as two silver Drangonite wings appeared on his back. His hands became furry and clawed as his muscles became bigger, showing how strong he really is. Ash looked at his transformed friends and smiled. He then ran out of the cave for food for his future pack. Ash came back dragging a fairly large doe by its neck with his mouth. Finally he got the doe in the cave and panted. He walked to Misty and got on all four again. He nudged her cheek with his snout, trying to wake her up. Misty looked up sleepily at Ash. She yawned, showing her fangs and licked them.

She raised her head to look at Ash. "What is it Ash?" "I got some dinner for all of us. And just to tell you, you subcounciously tranformed into your true form." Misty then began to panic. She felt her fox tail and ears and looked at her furry clawed hands. She looked at Ash as if he would reject her of what she is. Ash smiled at her kindly. "Don't worry, there's nothing to be ashamed of. Hll look at me, I'm a werewolf and I'm not ashamed of what I am, so why should you?" He said and asked with a smile. Misty smiled back. "Thanks." She said as she sniffed. She smelled the mouth watering smell of cooking meat. Ash looked over his shoulder and saw the weredingo Tracy cooking the deer meat. Ash was about to tell him but Tracy started before him. "I know, I turned into my true form. Its no big deal." He said with a smile. Ash and Misty smiled back and they sat down to eat dinner. Pikachu and Togepi ate some pokemon food that Pikachu fixed by himself.

The trio ate their dinner quietly until Ash broke the silence. "Well guys... I've been thinking of something and I was wondering if you two would want to become... my pack." Ash said quietly. Misty and Tracy were shocked, but the shock was with a heart warming smile. They both nodded to Ash, making him feel happy. "Thanks guys." He said. After the dinner Tracy fell asleep in a corner as Misty and Ash were the only ones awake. They were talking about how to make the pack bigger in numbers. But as the talked, Misty started to get seduced by looking at Ash. 'Man, he looks so sexy like that. His chest is extremly well toned and his fur is beautiful. Even his scent is driving me crazy.' She thought seductivly. Ash then yawned tiredly, making Misty have an evil idea. 'Hmm, maybe I could trick him into...'

To be Continued...

Hehehe... CLIFFY!!!

Sorry about the cliffy, so be easy on the flames please. I'm just not as good as you writers that are reading my story, so am sorry.

But don't worry, the next chappy will be updated ASAP!

Ja ne!!


End file.
